


Vertigo

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, is that a thing? it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windblade is no stranger to secret trysts with Cybertron’s new leader. But Starscream wants to take their relationship to the next level- several levels off the ground, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

“You're not scared of heights, are you?”

It was a strange question from one Seeker to another, considering that the better halves of their whole lives were spent in the air. So of course Windblade answered no, not quite registering what the filed-fang smirk spreading on Starscream’s faceplate meant, nor the razor glint hiding just under the surface of his optics. But she should have known what was going on in his spark, in the darker shadows of his processor, considering what day it was. Humans might have called it a Friday, but the two Seekers only knew it as the day they could drop all fake pretense and do nothing but frag each other.

Usually it was just over Starscream’s desk, or in the lap of his chair that she swore one day would snap in half with how much he bent it backwards by thrusting into her. And that was what Windblade was expecting when she entered his office at the usual time, interface already moist and vents half-hitched in anticipation. He beckoned her over with those illegally devilish optics, his glossa only half hidden in his smirk and so eager to slip in her mouth. Every time they were together, only the sun watching them, it seemed his claws were a little sharper on her aft, his possessive growls a little louder from his vocaliser, and his lips a little sweeter against hers. With her optics squeezed closed, already seeing stars in the black behind her lids as he picked her up with legs looped around his hips, maybe that was why she assumed the weight on her back was just his desk, or his chair, or maybe a sturdy wall. 

But then she felt the light breeze through her fans, the high sun warm on her back, and when she opened her optics they found the office open behind Starscream with him pinning her against the balcony railing. She did something very stupid to confirm where they’d suddenly come to, namely crane her helm back to see the dizzying drop down stretching far below them, all the way down to Iacon street level, and the shock froze her in place as she snapped her helm back round to safety.

“Starscream!” She hissed it into his audio as she clung to his frame, digits hard in his wing joints, and whether or not he was expecting it he let a chuckle drift over her trembling cables.

“I asked if you were scared of heights,” he reminded her. And she wasn’t, not when she was expecting them and she could trust her wings to keep her aloft. Not when Starscream was so near to her, sending every instinct she had into overdrive with just a grin. The only thing stopping her from slapping him was her fear, the grim ‘what if’ of her grip slipping, and strange way the wind tickled the nodes made tender by his claws.

“But you didn't say _why_ you asked!” she shot back through gritted denta, as much to hold in whines of pleasure as well as terror. 

“That would have spoiled the surprise...” Starscream kept fondling her the whole while, mouthing her thrumming neck cables and somehow, with those magical claws around her hips and magma-flow optics daring her to trust him, turning her around so her wings fluttered anxiously against his chest and she was suspended over the mighty drop down, moaning even as the pit of her spark threatened to collapse in on itself. 

“I won't let go, if that's what you're scared of,” he promised in a whisper so low, so gentle on her faceplate that even Primus would have struggled to hear it. “I like hearing you moan too much to do that.” He forced another long one out of her with sharp talons stroking the edge of her wing, pleasure trickling behind his touch and down her arched backstrut. 

That wasn't what she was scared of, though. “What if… what if someone sees us?” 

His claws froze, one set tugging the sensitive protoform under her chestplate while the other flared over her abdomen, and his hot vents lingered on her neck for agonising seconds before he filled them with a low chuckle. “Well, that's the whole point, isn't it, Windblade?” Then the talons on her stomach slid downwards, the razors icy against her flashing nodes and teasing out whimpers as they went further, hovering above the heat from her valve cover.

“I _want_ them to see.” His voice was a chasm, snarling and flooded with a desire that shouldn’t have been for her but which he had no reservations about pouring over her spark, paralysing her as he spread apart the plates behind her pulsing valve. “I want the entire planet to know how much you adore my spike… how our lovely Cityspeaker isn't as innocent as we might think…”

It wasn't the first time Windblade had his claws circling her port, gathering lube before it trickled down her thighs and pinching node bundles to make her gasp before finally entering her. But it was more than just her body giving in; she was losing herself entirely, melting against his strong, pulsing frame and perfect, effortlessly arousing voice. Though not quite enough to make her forget all the bots down below who only had to glance up to see their leader undoing her completely with just his digits. 

“Don't be shy, dear. I can feel that you want this… just as much as I do.” As if her faceplate wasn't blush-bleached enough, he'd managed to get his codpiece off and let his hard cable settle in the crease of her aft. The erect throbbing, the steady scrape against her soaked nodes all combined with the vertigo of the city spread before them both, watching shamelessly… Seeing the cityscape while coasting wind currents was one thing, but perching on the edge of it while a mech rubbed his spike in your aft was something else entirely. Something that Windblade couldn't stop loving every second of, even before she pulled his spike with trembling digits in line with her waiting valve.

“Mm, there we go…” Starscream’s moan was rich, a long overdue sound as he slipped into her folds like he belonged there. Whe he thrust forward his body pinned her wings flat against her back, and she was forced further over the edge into the fuzzy, oblivion he owned all of, as well as that of her own quickly mounting overload. And his hands did something ingenious, looping around her servos and catching her wrists to hold her close, while he gripped her hips and pistoned furiously against her.

“Starscream… Star… ah-!” So hard, so rough inside her, she could have dangled over the edge for all she cared as she let him ravage her in front of the entire city, a duo of moans so loud even Metroplex would have had paid heed to them. 

“Let it out, sweetspark, fill this whole sky with how much you want me…” Starscream’s mouth fumbled against her faceplate, denta nipping her cheek and glossa lolling wildly as growls drooled out in a freefall of sin. He was close, his spike already dripping, so desperate to announce all over Cybertron that Windblade was his to love and frag and claim. And she welcomed it so much that just the thought triggered her overload, spasming and bucking wildly with only the railing and Starscream’s fierce grip holding her back from the open, scalding air. But even Starscream was failing, falling into his own thick climax that spurted deliciously warm flares into her core, let loose long cascades of gasps and moans along her neck. And their secret was shattered with their frames prickling all over with pleasure, not a trace of shame or regret between them. 

No, when Starscream eventually found the strength to speak, he sounded very proud of himself. “That was… exhilarating.” His laugh was a lazy huff of air that quickly infected Windblade's vents, both of them shuddering against each other and still locked in a hot embrace that the wind did little to cool down.

“Maybe next time we can do it in our alt modes?” he suggested, allowing the kick to his shin in return for the heavy kiss she leaned back into, exhausted and happily collapsed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> “No more IDW fics” I told myself firmly  
> “What about Windscream” my brain asked  
> “Shit. Fuck. GoDDAMNm it” I said back, furiously punching myself


End file.
